


Trapped

by Lumpy_Mashed_Potato



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is a Bitch, Angels, Attempted Dissection, Boris isn't helpful, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Henry and Joey are mentioned, I'm from Australia, Knives, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Sharp Objects, Smut, Summary may change, Tags May Change, feel free to ask if you're curious, idk - Freeform, idk most likely 5 chapters maybe??, international differences, reader is female, school terminology may be different from america as well, sorry if spelling isn't like america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumpy_Mashed_Potato/pseuds/Lumpy_Mashed_Potato
Summary: You land yourself in deep water when you ignore your uncle's warnings. Now the Ink Demon has you in his inky claws





	1. {1}

People would normally feel happy about destroying the one prized possession of an enemy. But not me, mainly because neither the Bendy cutouts, or Bendy in general, weren't my main enemies. That damned angel was. 

I honestly wasn't expecting Alice to be so sinister. She was an ANGEL for crying out loud! Angels were supposed to be nice, friendly, humble. But this angel had horns, she was vain. Basically, she was a bitch.

Angel Bitch... it does have a weirdly nice ring to it

The only reason I was siding with her, is because I want to live. She was willing to spare me in exchange for a few "Eensy, Weensy" of her errands of hers to be done.

Eensy weensy my ass.

I had to run around every. single. fucking level the damn elevator took us, just to collect useless junk like gears and power fuses; or something like that and thick ink. All whilst the ink demon, and other assortments of monsters, were hunting my ass. I hate fetching, if anyone's interested.

So I was kind of suprised when I returned, dropping the syringe into the bin-box, and hearing her voice say, with a sadistic edge. 

"You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we~? I have something that will make this even more enjoyable~" 

Curiously, I walked over to the other strange door. It flipped over to reveal an axe, glimmering in the faded light. I suddenly felt giddy, grabbing the axe and running my finger over the blade to test how sharp it was, this would do just nicely, maybe she'd even let me keep it? I hoped so, maybe I could turn on her and axe her smugly face off, and she was dead? I could go and axe Bendy's face too! Maybe.. even destroy the abomination that is the ink machine! 

Fantasy pushed to the back of my mind I, once again, looked at the axe and noticed a noticed a note tied at the end of the handle.

DESTROY ALL BENDY CUTOUTS!  
Tip: search level K and Heavenly toys; Beware the ink demon 

'Thanks for the boost of confidence, Alice' I thought bitterly as I stepped into the elevator, where my only friend Boris waited. He eyed me suspiciously as he snatched the note out of my and into his own. His pie-shaped eyes widened as he read. He gave the note back to me and shook his head rapidly; obviously telling me not to go.

"Sorry buddy" I apologised "But I have to if I wanna get out of here. If I die, Uncle Henry will die, and then chew me out in heaven for ignoring his instructions. And I'm in no mood to hear one of Henry's lectures" 

What I'd said was true. The letter I received at my door was meant for Uncle Henry, sent to him by someone named a "Joey Drew"? For some reason read it and asked him about it. He immediately went on a ten minute tangent about how that place was "sinister", how Joey was "insane" and that I should never set foot in that place ever. Along with a lovely rainbow of insults and cussing; which was rather weird for Uncle, he was usually a polite man.

God how I wished I'd listened to him.

Boris, however, didn't seemed convinced at my explanation. He gave me an apprehensive look as the elevator stopped and the cage-like bars opened up, inviting me to my doom. I immediately stepped out to destroy the first cutout. It sat in a tiny boxed off area next to the elevator. Smiling it's shit-eating grin as it seemed to eye me; as if challenging me to cut it into itty bitty pieces.

"Challenge accepted" I said sourly as I swung the axe down. It hit bulls-eye, smashing it to pieces with one swing. One down, fifteen to go

It didn't take too long to find them. All of them fell with one hit; which wasn't surprising considering how long it's been since Bendy's show was around (which is around the time they were probably created).

"Ahh~ Now THAT was fun" I smiled triumphantly at this.  
"But, I forgot to mention..." Triumph now ruined, what did you forget to mention Angel Bitch? "He HATES it when I do that... I would hide if I were you~" 

My face had never gone as white as it was now. Bendy...was PISSED!? AND SHE "FORGOT TO MENTION" IT!? 

"Shit, shit, shit..."

Luckily, I was in the Heavenly Toys area, so a Miracle station was close by. I ran inside just as the atmosphere darkened.

"That angel is SO dead when I get to level 9..." I muttered darkly. 'IF, you get to level nine' my subconscious seemed to say.

There, I sat, alone in the miracle station, the only things I could hear were my heart pounding and the mismatched footsteps that could only belong to the demon himself. The atmosphere was dark, inky stripes covered the walls, floors and ceilings, dripping with tainted ink. Bendy, the Ink Demon, sauntered ever closer, his grin spelling evil intention, piercing my heart and prickling my skin with fear until I just couldn't sit still for a minute longer. Don't move [Name], don't you dare move. 

But he was just so bloody close! 

He looked around at what remained of his precious cutouts with a sneer. What was so important about them anyway? They're just cutouts, it's not like they act as his eyes or anything! Or did they? It was a possibility, Angel Bitch did say he hated it when she destroyed them, it could've been his way of seeing what was going on around the place. How else could he have found me so quickly? Seismic Sense? Boy would Bei Fong be pissed if she heard that thought. 

My amusing (and scary) thoughts of Bendy being a strange Earthbender was cut off when said ink demon let out a laugh. But the laugh was bitter, no joy was detected.

"You may have eluded me girlie, for now, but if you can't already see." He paused, probably for dramatic effect. "I will find you, you can't hide from me~"  
That very sentence sent a shiver down my spine; a sign, telling me to be careful. He looked around (I swear I saw him look my way) some more before hissing in disdain and limping his way up the stairs, the ink stripes following him, and opening a strange ink portal before disappearing completely.

The atmosphere immediately changed back to normal and I sighed in relief, my poor heart finally getting a chance to rest. I cautiously stepped out of the cramped station (you never know, it could be a trap), walked up the stairs, through Angel Bitches' room, through the demon route, through the maze and near the elevator, where Boris impatiently waited. But I never made it to the elevator.  
When I rounded the corner I had only a milisecond to react before I was forced against the wall, the impact causing a red, coppery liquid to run down the side of my head. The hand that held me down was wrapped around my neck, dripping liquid that went down my shirt and back. Through blurry vision and ringing ears, I heard a familiar voice chuckle demonically as it squeezed my neck slightly, forcing a strained squeak out of me with whatever breath I had. My vision finally blacked out as I heard those last few words whispered in my ear. 

"I knew you couldn't run from me Girlie~"


	2. {2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a deadly deal with the demon himself.

The first sense that worked when I came to be, was feeling, it was freaking freezing! I squinted before my eyes opened slowly scanning the room that I was in. It was quiet too quiet and that alone sent me on edge.

'Where am I?'

I tried to prop myself up with my arms, but for some reason, they wouldn't move. Panic rose within me and I squirmed around, trying to get my arms to respond to my brain's commands; but nothing happened, they wouldn't move.

More like they couldn't move. It took me a few more moments of struggling to realise that my arms were restrained, metal bands wrapped themselves around my wrists, pinning me to an operating table, more squirming confirmed that my legs were restrained in a similar fashion.

'What happened?'

It was dark, the only sources of light were a few candles that glimmered brightly, but they were too far away to help my sight predicament and crossed off as useless in my mind.

'Where's Boris?'

My head throbbed painfully and made it rather difficult to think proplerly, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think back to what escalated a few hours ago. Or was it a few minutes ago? I really wasn't sure.

The familiar dark atmosphere dawned on my still form, putting me on edge and making me struggle against my restraints. Achieving nothing, I decided to stay as still as possible, subconsciously hoping that whatever was causing my anxiety would dissipate and go away.  
My hopes were pretty much shattered, replaced, with dread, when two protuded horns and a sinister smile glimmered in the limited light. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and a lump had formed in my throat, preventing me from swallowing.

"Well, well.." Bendy's voice purred with a knowing look "It seems tha' girl is finally awake"

I struggled against my binds as the devil sauntered ever closer. He stopped in front of me, his ink-covered face mere inches from my own. I looked at my own feet in a submissive matter; afraid of what he was capable of, and what he was planning to do with me. 

'Please' I thought fearfully. 'Please don't hurt me'

I tried to voice my thoughts, but the only thing that actually did come out was a chocked whimper and a rather large shiver that rolled it's way down my spine.  
"Such a lovely young lady you are~" He cooed at me playfully, almost mockingly, as he looked me over like I was a piece of roasted pork, ready for devouring. Grabbing my chin and rolling it on it's pivot point. But to be honest, it didn't matter to me how he said it, he was a demon with issues.  
"Such a shame ya' the same species as HIM" 

'Wha- Who's him!?'My thoughts mentally screamed/asked him. Was he talking about Henry? Or Joey?

He released my face, coating my chin with his ink, and walked to a wall which, before, was coated in an eerie shadow. Said shadow was gone, revealing a collection of different knives; all piled up neatly on a similar table to the one I was strapped to. He looked to me, smile widening as he grabbed a rather large looking butcher knife, (where in the world he'd gotten that was beyond me) making sure the blade glimmered in the limited, and promising dark intentions.  
"I wonder, which one of my toys will make you ScREaM the most..."

My squirming increased at the thought of ANY of his "toys" piercing my mortal skin. He put the knife down and reached for a scapel instead, running his larger finger along the tiny blade.

"Should it be quick? Or slow and painful like hE did to my Boris?"

'How about neither? You psychopath!'

Once again, he put the blade down. I mentally sighed in relief when he decided to not go for a sharp blade, thinking he had more important errands to get to and decided to leave my dissection for another day.

Boy, do I jump to conclusions.

My panic surfaced, and increased, when he reached for a rather large and sharp looking axe. Batting the blunt side into his palm to test the weight and smiling his twisted grin- which seemed to get larger-, he turned to me again with a demonic glimmer to his nonexistent eyes.

"That decision can wait~" He pracically purred to me, pushing the axe against my chest and drawing the smallest amount of blood. "The first, and most important step, Is GeTtInG YoU OpEn!"

"N-no! Wait!" I screamed, desperately trying to escape my binds. Luckily, he stopped just as he was about to tear me open but he looked annoyed and impatient, as if he was waiting for this moment all day.

"What!?" He snapped angrily, tail behind him flicking in annoyance. I gulped as I tried to think of a excuse reasonable enough for him to let me go.

"I-I can be useful!" I replied desperately as my negative thoughts screamed at me: 'Good, fucking job (Y/N). I will prepare your funeral'

"You, useful?" He deadpanned. His face then contorted into a scowl. "How?"

"I...I can.." I sweated in a panicky matter as I looked around for inspiration, quick (Y/N), think! "I can... I-I can kill Alice! If that helps!"  
Bendy loosened his grip before lowering his axe, seeming interested at my proposal.

"I know where she is!" I pleaded desperately, eyeing the shredded up Alice Angel poster on the wall. "Level 9! She's hiding behind a door with her statue above it, I can sneak in and end her! Send her back to the puddles where she belongs!"

Bendy stayed silent as I continued my tangent.

"I can kill her Bendy, if you'd just give me a chance. Please Bendy I don't wanna di-"

"ALRIGHT!" He snapped angrily, dropping the axe to his side. He stayed silent for a minute before continuing. "I'll give ya' ONE chance to kill that bitch of angel" My heart stung at those words for some odd reason, maybe it was because he swore? Toons usually don't swear. "Just ya' shut yer' trap already!"

My heart leaped in excitement at his words, a chance to get out of here!

"But that doesn't mean ya' get to leave after ya' done. I still have unfinished business"

Excitement, down the drain it went.

He put the axe in it's rightful position before removing the cuffs around my wrists and legs, relieving them from the dull pain tha was beginning to form. I started a small thought chain in my head, some were good thoughts, others were bad.

'You'll be okay (Y/N), just do as Bendy says, kill the angel, and you'll be fine!'

'But what if we're too late!?'

"we're not!'

'Um, no offence positive thoughts but, I'm with negative thoughts on this one, who knows how long Bendy's had us out for'

'Neutral thoughts! How could you!?'

"Ya' better get going, if ya' wanna stay alive"

Bendy's voice startled me out of my thought feud, causing me to flee to the closest door to me, next to Bendy's sharp toys.

"Wrong way, idiot"

I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity as I turned around to the door opposite to that one, of course it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, Woop! Chapter 2, done and dusted!  
> I'm rather proud of this one. I updated within a week and my potato writing didn't suck!  
> AlsoBendyisn'tmozathwithhisspeechOMG  
> I also may have done some mistakes, but I will worry about those once more chapters are posted. IN the meantime, feel free to point out any typos or errors. It really does help me a lot! :)
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE BELOW THIS ONE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELETE THE FIRST ONE ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. {3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get the chance to kill the angel and escape! But it doesn't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY This took longer than expected.  
> I had a re-read of this and realized "Shit, I keep forgetting key points of information!"  
> But then I say to myself "I'll edit it when the story's done, or add it in later!"  
> so if there are missing key points of info missing her, please bear with me, I'll get to them...eventually
> 
> ALSO THERE'LL BE SMUTTY SMUT SMUT IN NEXT CHAPTER SO BEWARE
> 
> It's currently 11:40pm to 12:00am here, so I'll edit it once I get my beauty sleep.  
> If I miss anything important, feel free to tell me so down below.

I felt an eerie atmosphere around me as I finally made my way back to square one, the Heavenly Toys workshop, as Bendy's final words echoed in my brain.  
"By the way.." he'd mused, making me stop in my tracks. I turned to him, in common courtesy (even though he didn't deserve it) and listened to what he had to say.

"If ya' do manage to rid of that angel. I may just ...'reward' you for your effort..."

Reward? As in 'leave this darn place' kind of reward? That sparked my interest by a million. I was about to ask him to elaborate on his reward but I was- once again- cut off with his gruff voice, an edgy scowl on his face as he continued.

"But that doesn't mean ya' can try any funny stuff, otherwise there'll be punishments in store."  
I was about to ask him what he meant by 'punishments' but he departed, his stupid trademark grin etched on his face, and disappeared into the ink below. Leaving me gobsmacked in the aftermath.

Rude, and slightly creepy.

But the thought of getting out of this hellhole filled me with determination. My fantasy was interrupted when I almost slammed into a sign  
Ah yes, the well-hated 'T- turn'. Hated in many places as it serves no purpose other than to piss unexpecting drivers off. Sure it did lead you to different directions, but some of them usually ended up in the same spot, useful for pissing drivers off, absolutely useless in every other way. Like T-turn this turn right here; the demon and angel path.

Out of curiosity, and getting a small, but sweet revenge on angel bitch for giving me the biggest mini heart attack of my life with the stunt she pulled, I had decided that taking the demon path would be the best option. Had I'd known back then that it would be an apocalypse of ink waterfalls, dumbass Joey Drew recordings and floating chairs I would've taken the angel path immediately and forgotten what I'd seen. But as soon as I stepped one foot into the inky apocalypse room, fate closed the angel pathway for me. Nope, no changing minds. I'd chosen, apparently.

I groaned in disgust as I waded through the nightmare that is ink. It was definitely gonna be a pain in my ass to get all this ink out of my brand new, slick Nike shoes (not sponsored :')) and clothes. I glared at the tape recording that sat evilly in the somehow clean chair; the tape that belonged to Joey Drew.  
I didn't like Joey that much anymore, I never met him but from what uncle, Henry used to tell me; he was coming close to being a douchebag. Henry had given his all to keep Joey happy, with nothing in return besides a grunt of approval. No "Aww jeez thanks, Henry, you can take a ten-minute break now", nope, not even close...

God, I hate selfish people.

After finally getting free of the black lake, I continued my way down the seemingly endless hallways until I finally reached the elevator.  
Boris was still there, he seemed to be rather bored looking; sitting down on the elevator floor, fiddling with his yellow dungaree strap (QUICK NOTE: Dungarees are a type of overall I can imagine Boris wearing) and tapping his fingers absentmindedly. It took him a while to notice me, but he perked up happily when he did. If he had a tail, it would've been wagging like crazy.

'what took you so long?' He seemed to say. I was kinda surprised he wasn't already out looking for me in a blind panic, but he barely knew me anyway, and I probably wasn't knocked out for as long as I thought I was.

"Bendy was... a little bit more active than usual" I casually said as I ruffled the inky fur on his head, he didn't seem to believe me. "C'mon, let's go see the angel and complete her task...."

Boris nodded and pressed the accursed number on the elevator pad; level nine. 

As the elevator made it's way down, agonizingly slower than usual I let my mind run wild with my new task. How the hell was I going to assassinate Alice? She had the door to her museum of Borises' locked off and she had never left the damn place. She was practically impossible to get rid of, not to mention the armory of bullshit weapons she had at her disposal.

'Curse you Bendy for sparing me if I did an impossible task. Selfish, lazy dickhead..'

By the time I had finished inwardly cursing Bendy with every name in the book, the elevator finally reached its destination; Level... S? I paused as I inspected the buttons, didn't Boris press level 9 when I arrived? And why was there a level S anyways? There was no button for it...

But surprisingly enough, looking at me like the demon himself was grinning, next to level 14, was a button labeled S, staring at me evilly and glowing.

 

"What the hell...?"

Boris seemed just as confused as I did, and a little bit concerned it seems, judging by the way his entire demeanor went from cautious, to entirely creeped out in a matter of seconds.

"How about you stay here?" I suggested, to which he reluctantly agreed. It was nice to know that someone was worried about my well-being in this place.  
I stepped out of the elevator regardless and looked around and, like the other levels, this level looked like and ink-tornado decided to plague itself on this level. Ink splattered from top to bottom, conversing in many puddles around the place.

Gross.

I looked to my left as I walked forward, then to my right-which had nothing of my interest- confusion running through the mental cogs in my mind as I decided to explore, turning to my right and heading down the hallway.

Where in the hell was Alice? Why are we on Level S? Why didn't Bendy take Alice out himself? Heck, why was I even agreeing with his bullshit? Why didn't I listen to my uncle when I had the chance? Why was Bendy such a sadistic asshole one minute, then sparing the next? Maybe because I agreed to help eliminate his rival? All these questions were still left unanswered and leaving me in a frustrated mood, and that fucking singing wasn't helping me think clearly either-

Wait, singing?

I stopped in my tracks at the unsuspecting sound. It was feminine in nature; sweet, inviting and the like. But it also sounded so bloody familiar, on the tip of my tongue. Cautiously, I followed the singing down another corridor to my left. 

A door, alone, in a creepy hallway.

I'd seen all the horror movies and intuition told me to NOT go through it.

'In fact' my thoughts coaxed me 'you should just turn around and let the demon have your innards! That'd be better than this bull.'

But thoughts, that's more slow and painful!

Swallowing my apprehension I approached the door, extending a hand to the doorknob and turning it in a tight grip. Like any other cliche horror movie, I pushed it open slowly, only to be treated with a strange surprise.

It seemed to be an office of sorts, papers scattered everywhere on varied tables, different posters hung sadly on the walls, chairs had been flipped over, and a Bendy cutout stood lonely in the corner, eyeing you with its fake, mischevious eyes, and we certainly couldn't forget the obvious detail, all of the godforsaken ink that was dripping everywhere! It seemed to be a theme of this place.

Just thank god it wasn't a design trend.

The singing had seemed to stop suddenly, and that's when the anxiety really kicked in. It was quiet, too quiet for my liking. I tried to turn and evacuate the vicinity, but as I approached the door it slammed shut with a startle, making me jump back a few meters.

'fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, this was a mistake, I'm fucking dead....'

 

I jiggled the door handle in an attempt to open it. But it wouldn't budge, it was sealed tight in an invisible force; preventing me from getting out. My poor heart was working overtime in an attempt to get adrenaline kicking through my system, activating my flight or fight response in case there was danger lurking in the room.  
My instincts were correct. A scandalous feminine cackle was detected to my right. Where a ginormous poster of the angel herself was lit up by a floor right.

"Siren Serenade" It read.

That wasn't the only thing being lit up. There, standing in front of it all, was the bitch herself, the features of her monstrosity that is her face were blanketed in a silhouette. But if her face was to be seen, it'd probably have had an envious look on her face, mixed with rage, and a slim chance of sick amusement.

"Well, well, well~" She started as she rested her ax, which had also been hidden by the silhouette, on her shoulder Harley Quinn style and took a few steps closer; which forced me to take a few apprehensive steps back in order to avoid seeing her nasty face. "It seems my little errand girl has made her return~"  
She continued stalking me until she had me cornered next to the Bendy cutout which, if it were alive, would've had a stunning view of my ass on its face.  
"Tell me, little errand girl..." She brought the ax to slide against her fingertip as if she was testing how sharp the blade was. "Where have you been?"  
The question made me gulp as I mentally mulled over my options. If I told her about my close encounter with the demon she would have my head for sure. But if I told her an unconvincing lie she would get suspicious and have my head anyways, and I preferred my head connected to my shoulders where it belongs.

Fuck, what do I say?

Once again, I am forced to make up bullshit on the spot to save my life. "I... I was...well...."

Alice scrutinized me harshly with a glare, pinning me in place as she patiently waited for my answer.I sweated profusely as I looked at anywhere but her. I can't believe it! Me, afraid of an aborted cartoon character! If I wasn't in mortal danger, I would've been laughing right there and then.  
"I-I fell.. asleep! In the miracle station!" I pleaded with her. "Bendy was taking his sweet time to waddle on to the next area, and I've been working oh-so-hard to get your things." I paused, for dramatic effect. "I guess my body just... did it... sorry ma'am"

Why the fuck was I being polite with her? Oh yeah, she has control of my impending doom. She thought for a moment as she stroked her chin with her thumb and finger. I couldn't help but mock her mentally for her drama-queen like actions.

'Grow a beard and eat an apple! It'll make you look even more like a bitch.'

"I'll accept that excuse." She finally concluded, much to my relief. "But it better not happen again!"

I gave her a mock salute, as much as I could considering I was sandwiched between Bendy cutout and Angel Bitch, before pausing when I caught on to what she said.  
"...Again?"

"I just have one more itty bitty thing for you to do-"

The mention of the word 'one' gave me the motivation I needed to grab the cutout behind me and slam it against her face. She whirled back with a screech as she clutched the side of her face. Ink dripped from her face and the edge of Bendy-Cutout. I stared at the dripping ink in shock and slight confusion.  
Did I just... cut her with cardboard?

She looked at me, malice consumed her emotions and she screeched again, probably shredding her voicebox in the process, and charged straight for me.  
"You selfish, pig-headed, two-timing BITCH!"

I barely managed to dodge the ungraceful swing of her ax in the nick of time, stumbling and landing on the hardwood. She turned to me and swung again. Another successful dodge, executed by [Name] [Last Name].

The process repeated a couple of times- dodging and swinging- before she had me really cornered, the Bendy cutout destroyed beyond repair, and me pressing myself against a corner like a coward. Nothing to protect myself with, and at the mercy of a vengeful demon-angel.

She cackled gleefully as she rose the ax well above her head, ready for the final blow. "I'll show you what happens to those who backstab their angels~!" I shut my eyes in defeat, waiting for the final blow, my eyes tried to close themselves tighter as the wooshing sound of the ax was heard.

But no blood was shed.

I had the urge to open my eyes. But kept them shut when Alice let out a horrified gasp. Then a blood-curdling scream, as well as an enraged roar, and a sickening hissing.

"Begone, demon! Back to the abyss! Hey, Let go of ME!" Her voice shrilled through the room, sending fear into the hearts of those who heard it- including mine. I felt ink pool at my feet, the sound of struggling was heard, as well a the scuffling of feet, as the angel was supposedly dragged into the darkness. She emitted another agonized scream before everything finally went quiet.

It was then I finally opened my eyes. The ink was everywhere, it had flooded the floors and stained the walls, similar to the demon route, and I was ankle high in the stuff. The web-like ink didn't escape my hawk eyes either, indicating that; yes, the ink demon himself had actually saved me from Alice.

Great, now he'll probably demand a favor before he lets me go.

My mind was snapped back to attention when the demon himself entered the room, a smug yet satisfied smile almost dominated his face. He pinned me down with a stare as he limped right in front of me.

"That darned angel is finally dead!"

'No shit, genius!' Every working cell in my brain screamed with fluent sarcasm.

"That's great..!" I encouraged with half-assed enthusiasm. "Can I go home now?"

Bendy gave me an incredulous look as if I'd grown three heads! Before it turned into a mischievous grin.

"Technically speaking..." He stood over me dominantly, making me feel tiny. "You didn't get rid of her~" He stroked my face with his puny hand, sending my poor hear into overdrive, again, and making me freeze in place. "And I believe I just saved your life~..." Oh Fuck! This is where I die! At the hands of a sadistic ink demon! He chuckled at my pale face before growling, roughly grabbing my hair and pulling me forward. I yelped at the sudden pain, frowning defiantly in contrast to his gleeful, sadistic smile.He grabbed my waist and hoisted me up, flipping me over his shoulder and knocking the wind out of me. I silently wheezed to catch my breath as he practically skipped through the hallways, singing to himself cheerfully, he cackled his final words before dragging me, deeper into the inky abyss he calls home.

"It's punishment time for you sweets~"


	4. (SNEAK PEEK: CHAPTER 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick sneak peek of what I've written of chapter 4.  
> I know you guys are itching for it - and it's coming I swear! I'm about 1/3 or halfway through the chapter, depending on if I add the freaky in there.
> 
> I'll let you guys decide! It will take a little longer to write up the freaky (considering I'm a freaky writing virgin AKA: never done this before) or I can write it up in the next chapter and leave this chapter on a smutty cliffhanger - If it's the latter then I know I'm definitely halfway through, and can get this chapter to you quicker, if it's the former, then I'll be about 1/3 to 1/4 done, and won't be able to get it out as quick.
> 
> I know this sounds dramatic AF, but I honestly want to know what you guys think considering that I'm terrible at pacing and want to know your opinion.
> 
> Now that's out of the way: Enjoy this small snippet of what I've written so far, I hope you enjoy~~
> 
> NOTE: if you couldn't pick up from my spelling or other international terminology, I'm from Australia, so certain things may not make sense, and I may spell things differently, feel free to ask if you're curious about anything - I like answering questions

I remember, vaguely, the first time I met Bendy, turning on the machine, dodging his comically large hand as it reached (and possibly attempted) to end me, and running in fear as towers pf ink crushed the wood, flooding the first floor and my (unfortunate) falling.

Yep, like I said, nothing but a blur. I hardly remember how I escaped him for the umpteenth time. Like I said before, I simply couldn't comprehend what was going on. Not even as said demon held me by my feet as he strolled through the halls; my back continuously collided with his like a sack of potatoes, the spines on this back made my poor mortal spine ache. I struggled against him, I even attempted to pull at his hand; I thought 'maybe he would loosen his grip if I tugged hard enough...?'

(Yeah, that's DEFINITELY going to work, [NAME!])

Finally deciding that 'forceful persuading' wasn't gonna make him release me, I gave up and let my mind wander - and wander it definitely did.  
I thought about my life up until this point, how I was only just a graduate from senior high school - how I could go to TAFE and get a tradie's certificate; maybe get a job? Have a family? I didn't know what life had in store for me. I didn't even get much of a choice when mum and dad sent me to my uncles for the holidays, then uncle Henry just HAD to get himself trapped by an ink monstrosity that's possibly from hell!

Said ink monstrosity decided to hum a tune - a tune that seemed eerily familiar. The tune itself seemed cheerful in nature, but the way "Bendy" hummed it made it sound like a death march. He seemed to notice me spacing because he decided to undo my mental autopilot. 

(Did...did that bastard just squeeze my thigh!?)


End file.
